Game of lives
by StrixChuu
Summary: Un jeune homme se réveille à Winterfell. Il est en nage et ne reconnait rien de ce qu'il connaissait. On ne sait rien de lui... il a été retrouvé près de l'ancien peloton d'exécution, il porte l'ancien habit de la garde de nuit et une cicatrice sépare sa tête de son corps. Il voulait jouer son rôle au delà du Mur. Hélas pour lui l'hiver arrive...
1. prologue

Bien le bonjour, bonsoir, tout ce que vous voudrez !  
Voici donc une nouvelle fic sur l'univers de Game of thrones !

Tout d'abords un très grand MERCI à ceux qui ont eut le courage de passer outre mon résumé pourri... j'avoue je ne sais vraiment pas en faire ou alors je passe dis plombes et soit c'est trop long soit ça ne veut rien dire XD

Ensuite il est normal de préciser que seul les personnages n'apparaissant pas dans l'univers de Game of Thrones ne sont pas à moi mais à leur créateur G.R.R. Martin, de plus je ne touche rien à la publication de cette fanfiction, etc ...

* * *

Il s'agit de ma deuxième fic sur cet univers et cette fois j'ose m'attaquer à la période des romans et de la série... MAIS s'agissant d'une fic, j'ai prit pour parti de juste prendre les personnages et la période de l'histoire de base.

En effet, dans cette fic les événements de la série ne se sont pas passés (et j'avoue que je ne sais pas encore si certains se passeront XD) et les personnages sont plus âgés que dans l'histoire de base. Par exemple dans cette fic Robb et Jon auront aux alentours de 16 ans... je sais ça n'avance pas à grand chose ^^'

OUI cette fic est centrée sur un OC : Laïar Sombrelune (désolée pour le nom j'avoue avoir manqué d'inspiration ^^') ET NON je ne m'identifie pas à l'OC -_- c'est juste que je voulais tester une idée qui m'est passée par la tête un soir où je regardais la série là...

Enfin, je tiens à préciser que **la parution des chapitres** **sera aléatoire /!\** Car pour moi écrire est un passe temps et j'ai un travail qui me prend pas mal de temps ajouté à des études personnelles et d'autres projets (fics ou autre). De plus je n'écris que lorsque j'ai de l'inspiration donc pas toutes les secondes. Je vous remercierais de prendre ces paramètres en compte et m'excuse par avance s'il vous viens l'envie de m'étriper XD

Bien ... il ne me reste plus qu'à vous laisser découvrir le prologue de cette fic et à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture =)

* * *

_ Le crépuscule colorait le ciel dans un dégradé rougeoyant qui tranchait avec la neige et la glace qui couvrait le sol. Cet hiver était des plus rudes, cela faisait quatre ans qu'il durait et le vent ne s'adoucissait toujours pas malgré les prières des petites gens envers les anciens dieux. Au milieu de toute cette neige tranchait la noirceur d'un groupe d'hommes qui marchait péniblement vers un tronc couché. Marchant en formation serrée quatre d'entre eux encadrait un plus jeune menotté et aux traits fatigués. Les tenues noires de la garde de nuit seraient ce soir là signe de deuil._

_Arrivés à leur but, les quatre gardes s'écartèrent, on fit s'agenouiller le captif qui ne broncha pas. Il avait un air résigné peint sur le visage, quoi qu'il arrive il savait qu'il allait mourir dans quelques minutes..._

_Face à eux, un groupe de nobles arriva et à leur têtes le roi du nord. Il avait le visage grave et sévère sous sa lourde couronne. Lentement il prit la parole :_

_« Laïar Sombrelune, lors de votre entrée dans la garde de nuit vous avez prononcer le serment et avez accepté la sentence qu'est celle de ceux qui se parjurent. _

__ Je le sais. _

__ Vous rappelez vous votre serment ?_

__ Oui, __"Oyez mes paroles et soyez témoins de mon serment. La nuit se regroupe, et voici que débute ma garde. Jusqu'à ma mort, je la monterai. Je ne prendrai femme, ne tiendrai terres, n'engendrerai. Je ne porterai de couronne, n'acquerrai de gloire. Je vivrai et mourrai à mon poste. Je suis l'épée dans les ténèbres. Je suis le veilleur au rempart. Je suis le feu qui flambe contre le froid, la lumière qui rallume l'aube, le cor qui secoue les dormeurs, le bouclier protecteur des royaumes humains. Je voue mon existence et mon honneur à la Garde de Nuit, je les lui voue pour cette nuit-ci comme pour toute les nuits à venir"._

__ Pourtant vous avez attenter à la vie de ceux que vous deviez protéger et à celle de vos frère. _

__ Je..._

__ Vous vous êtes parjurer ! Accepter votre mort en homme faute de l'accepter en frère de la Garde de nuit. _

__ Non ! Reprochez moi ma sorcellerie, reprochez moi d'avoir accepter de jeter un sort pour sauver tant d'autres vies mais ne... _

__ Silence ! Maintenant... mourrez dignement..._

__ … Non !_

__ Au non du souverain et protecteur de Westeros, en tant que roi du Nord, au nom des frères morts en tenant leur serment, je vous condamne à mort Laïar Sombrelune, parjure de la Garde de nuit... »_

_Le dernier mot de l'homme mourut dans un lourd sifflement suivit du choc causé par l'impact de la hache d'arme sur le tronc rouge de tant de sang versé. La lame aiguisée n'avait même pas fait chanter la chair lorsqu'elle l'eut tranchée. La lame n'avait pas même réfléchit le dernier éclat du soleil qui se coucha rouge derrière l'horizon blanc et glacial. En cette nuit d'hiver le nord de Westeros vit un autre frère juré être exécuté. Comme ses prédécesseurs, du cou amputé de sa tête s'échappa à grand jets le chaud liquide rouge. Des litres rougeoyants s'échappèrent de la blessure tels un torrent de rubis encore fumant et faisant fondre la neige sous la souche des condamnations. Il faisait si froid que le sang semblait geler sur place à cristalliser le long de la chair à vif et sur le bois qui soutenait la sentence..._

* * *

Et voilà... c'est posté, c'est lu... st-ce un tant soit peu apprécié ? ce prologue vous a t'il mit l'eau à la bouche ?

Ne vous en faites pas, le chapitre 1 est déjà prêt et sera bientôt posté ^^

.

.

.

Un petit commentaire ? ^^'


	2. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour, bonsoir, tout ce que vous voudrez !  
Voici donc la suite de ma fic "Game of lives"

Commençons avec un MERCI à ceux qui ont commencé à la lire et qui, je l'espère vont continuer ^^".

Ensuite il est normal de préciser que seul les personnages n'apparaissant pas dans l'univers de Game of Thrones ne sont pas à moi mais à leur créateur G.R.R. Martin, de plus je ne touche rien à la publication de cette fanfiction, etc ...

* * *

Il s'agit de ma deuxième fic sur cet univers et cette fois j'ose m'attaquer à la période des romans et de la série... MAIS s'agissant d'une fic, j'ai prit pour parti de juste prendre les personnages et la période de l'histoire de base.

En effet, dans cette fic les événements de la série ne se sont pas passés (et j'avoue que je ne sais pas encore si certains se passeront XD) et les personnages sont plus âgés que dans l'histoire de base. Par exemple dans cette fic Robb et Jon auront aux alentours de 16 ans... je sais ça n'avance pas à grand chose ^^'

OUI cette fic est centrée sur un OC : Laïar Sombrelune (désolée pour le nom j'avoue avoir manqué d'inspiration ^^') ET NON je ne m'identifie pas à l'OC -_- c'est juste que je voulais tester une idée qui m'est passée par la tête un soir où je regardais la série là...

Enfin, je tiens à préciser que **la parution des chapitres** **sera aléatoire /!\** Car pour moi écrire est un passe temps et j'ai un travail qui me prend pas mal de temps ajouté à des études personnelles et d'autres projets (fics ou autre). De plus je n'écris que lorsque j'ai de l'inspiration donc pas toutes les secondes. Je vous remercierais de prendre ces paramètres en compte et m'excuse par avance s'il vous viens l'envie de m'étriper XD

Bien je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture =)

* * *

**Chapitre 1: **

Un grognement. Quel son étrange que celui-ci. Il ne grognait jamais en se réveillant... il ne grognait même jamais, il n'était pas un animal. Non, ce grognement venait d'ailleurs, d'au dessus de lui ? Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. C'était si douloureux... Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais le ciel clair l'éblouis. Les refermant rapidement il leva douloureusement son bras et le mit sur ses yeux. Il sentit un souffle chaud contre son visage, un halètement, un chien ? Oui, ça devait être ça...

« Broussaille ! Broussaille ! Oh... Braaaan ! Rooobb ! Venez voir ce que Brouss... »  
Il n'entendit pas la suite, la voix d'enfant qui criait s'évanouit dans des bruits de pas fut rapidement vaincue par sa chute dans l'inconscience.

_« __Au non du souverain et protecteur de Westeros, au nom des frères morts en tenant leur serment, je vous condamne à mort Laïar Sombrelune, parjure de la Garde de nuit... »_

_ NON ! »

Laïar se réveilla en sursaut, quel cauchemars ! Il... mais où était il ? Il se passa la main sur le cou, ça lui brûlait comme si... comme quoi ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait laisser une telle douleur tout autour de son cou ? Tout en déglutissant il regarda la pièce qui l'entourait : des murs de pierre, des meubles typiques du nord... où était-il ? En parcourant la pièce des yeux, son regard accrocha celui d'un jeune garçon qui se trouvait assit sur une chaise à l'autre bout du lit couvert de fourrures où il se trouvait. Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira, sous ses cheveux auburn ses yeux encore grand ouvert sous la surprise semblaient exprimer du soulagement.

« Vous m'avez fait peur ! Mais vous voilà enfin réveillé !

_ Je..Où suis-je ?

Sa propre voix lui racla la gorge, elle était si éraillée, il ne la reconnue pas lui même.

_ Vous êtes à Winterfell, dans la demeure des Stark. Je suis Bran Stark et vous ?

_ Je... kofkof...

_ Tenez, mestre Luwin m'a dit de vous donner cela si vous repreniez connaissance avant son retour.

_ Luwin ? »

Décidément sa voix le troublait, elle était devenue si rauque. Et ces noms : Bran Stark? Comme Brandon Stark? Cela ne se pouvait, il avait sous les yeux un enfant ! Luwin... le mestre de Winterfell ne se nommait pas ainsi aux dernières nouvelles. Détaillant l'enfant il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Comment était il arrivé ici ? Qui était réellement cet enfant ? Et ce rêve... non, plutôt un cauchemars.

Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas le garçon lorsqu'il le prévint qu'il allait chercher son père et le mestre. Ainsi lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers la chaise vide il eu une hésitation. Selon lui le garçon ne pouvait qu'être parti chercher les gardes, après tout il était condamné à mort par la garde de nuit, il...

_« Je dois partir, c'est ma seule chance »_ Il tira rapidement les fourrures qui le couvraient et sorti du lit avant de s'effondrer violent au sol. Pourquoi était il si faible ? Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ? Il s'observa tandis qu'il tentait de se remettre debout en s'appuyant contre un guéridon. On lui avait ôté sa tenue noire et mit des chausses marron ainsi qu'une chemise d'un blanc cassé presque beige. Il avança prudemment en ce tenant au murs, la tête lui tournait et ses jambes peinaient à soutenir son propre poids. Il était perdu, sans le poids de ses mailles et de son armure il se sentait en danger, un coup d'œil à sa droite lui fit voir son reflet dans une glace. La première chose qu'il remarqua furent ses cheveux : au lieu d'être courts, les voilà qui lui tombaient dans le dos, il nota même des cheveux gris ou blancs dans ses mèches sombres. Ça, ça n'était pas du tout normal, de quelle sorcellerie avait il été la victime ? Il n'en connaissait aucune qui fit autant pousser les cheveux et son œil droit... Il était passé du noir à un bordeaux épais alors que le gauche n'avait pas changé. Il tenta de se remémorer si cela pouvait être une conséquence de son dernier ensorcellement mais non, il l'aurait tout de suite remarqué... et ce bandage qui lui enserrait le cou... Son rêve lui revint soudain en mémoire : vif, douloureux, effrayant. Laïar trembla un instant. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Son corps trembla de plus belle, il fallait qu'il sache.

D'un geste brusque il arracha le tissus, la violence du geste lui causa de très légères brûlures dues à la friction du tissus rêche sur sa peau, et écarquilla les yeux devant ce qu'il voyait.

« Que... ! Non ! C'est... ; D'une main il se prit la gorge, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Une fine et nette cicatrice faisait le tour de son cou. Exactement où devait s'être abattue la hache d'arme qui devait séparer sa tête de son corps ; non, je … il l'a vraiment tranch...

_ Bran il faut vraiment que tu...oh vous êtes réveillé.

Laïar cru sentir son cœur s'arrêter, il sursauta, se prenant à moitié les pieds l'un dans l'autre, et se rattrapa au mieux contre le mur. Un adolescent venait d'entrer dans la pièce, il ne l'avait même pas entendu venir. Que pouvait il faire ou dire ? De toutes façons il allait devoir justifier cette cicatrice que lui même ne comprenait pas. Il recula de trois pas alors que son vis à vis l'approchait d'un. Ce dernier leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, je ne compte pas vous attaquer.

_ …

_ Je suppose que Bran est parti chercher mestre Luwin ?... Vous savez, le garçon qui était à votre veillée...

_ Je suppose que je ne peux partir ?

_ Pourquoi cela ? Vous êtes ici en soin, nous ne vous retenons pas prisonnier.

_ Bah voyo... »

Encore une fois la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, lui coupant la parole et le faisant sursauter. Cette fois ci ce furent deux adultes qui entrèrent en plus du garçon qui disait se nommer Bran. L'un d'entre eux était vieux et portait le collier ainsi que la robe des mestres, ce devait être le dit mestre Luwin. Le second en revanche l'impressionna par sa présence et son charisme, il devait sans aucun doute être un Stark, il en avait tout le physique, mais lequel ? Il se recula encore contre le mur, ses chances de partir semblaient diminuer à chaque entrées das cette chambre.

Étrangement l'attitude de l'homme changea, il lui paru moins imposant, plus ouvert à la discussion. D'une voix grave il se présenta calmement à Laïar :

« Bonjour, je suis Eddard Stark, actuel chef de la maison Stark.

_ Pard... vous venez de dire actuel ?

_ Oui, et vous ? Peut on savoir votre nom ?

_ Je... _Je ne comprend plus rien, ce n'est pas un Eddard qui est à la tête des Stark, et il ne porte pas la couronne du roi du nord !_

Pendant une bonne poignée de secondes il resta silencieux tandis que les quatre autres occupants de la pièce le jugeaient du regard. Il ne les croyait pas, ils étaient peut être du nord mais de là à vouloir lui faire avaler pareille couleuvre. Se disant que perdu pour perdu, il ne risquait pas plus à dire son nom. Peut être même que s'il découvrait la véritable identité de ces hommes qui se prétendaient Stark il ne serait plus considéré comme un parjure. Finalement il répondit :

_ Je me nomme Laïar, Laïar Sombrelune...

_ Vous souvenez vous de ce qui a pu vous arriver ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Mes fils vous ont retrouvé inconscient dans la neige à l'ancien peloton d'exécution. Vous aviez le cou en sang et toutes vos affaires de garde de nuit...

_ _L' « ancien peloton d'exécution » ?_Eh bien... Je... non, je ne me souviens que de grognements...

_ Ça doit être lorsqu'ils vous ont retrouvés, ce sont en fait les animaux de mes fils qui vous ont quasiment déterré. Comment vous sentez vous ?

_ _Des chiens donc ? _Je vous suis grandement reconnaissant de vous en inquiéter mais pourrais-je reprendre mes affaires et partir ?

_ Vous n'y pensez pas, avant même qu'ils entrent vous sembliez sur le point de perdre à nouveau conscience.

_ _Non mais de quoi je me mêle ?_ Désolée de vous décevoir mais je me porte bien, en revanche je risque de vite prendre froids si je sors en simples chausses et chemises par ce temps...

_ Par ce temps ?

_ Eh bien oui. Regardez moi cette nei... euh... »

Là il y avait réellement un problème. En se tournant vers la fenêtre il s'attendait à voir un ciel blanc de nuages neigeux, voir à de gros flocons. Mais au lieu de ça il vit un ciel bleu et des champs en culture au delà des murailles... ils étaient pourtant en hiver. Comment c'était possible ? Sans trop se préoccupé des apparences il se précipita à la fenêtre, son élan l'étourdissant quelques peu, il tangua vers l'extérieur provoquant un sursaut général.

« Par les Autres...

_ Pardon ?

_ Je... j'ai rien dit, désolé. Alors pourrais-je vous fausser compagnie ?

Il s'était vite retourné et avait prit une position nonchalante dans l'espoir de cacher son trouble croissant. Lui même ne comprenait rien à la situation dans laquelle il était et il ne souhaitait pas vraiment s'attirer des ennuis en plus de tout ça. Le dit Eddard Stark sembla pourtant sentir son agitation intérieur.

_ Vous n'êtes pas prisonnier Laïar et je vous serais reconnaissant de m'expliquer ce pourquoi vous vous pensez en danger.

_ Voyons... je portais une tenue de garde de la nuit loin du Mur, je suis dans un drôle d'état et je ne me souviens pas de la situation qui m'a fait atterrir ici... je pense que mon sort ne doit pas être très enviable.

_ Avez vous déserté ?

_ Non.

_ Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je devrais vous exécuter. Je suppose que vous avez faim, Jon va vous aider à descendre.

_ Merci mais j'y arriverai bien tout seul. »

Le mestre eut beau protester qu'il était encore faible et qu'il devait remettre son bandage, Laïar ne put en entendre plus et se dirigea vers la porte à la suite de ce Lord Stark. Il sentit son bras être retenu, il se retourna pour tomber sur l'adolescent. Il devait être celui qui se nommait Jon... Il devait être le fils d'Eddard, ils avaient trop de points communs. Il le fixa de ses yeux gris avant de lui signaler que son cou s'était remit à saigner. Pour vérifié Laïar passa sa main le long de sa gorge pour la trouvée tachée d'un peu de sang, visiblement il n'avait pas le choix. Il soupira et se retourna vers le mestre qui sortait déjà un pansement propre.

Son pansement refait Laïar se retourna vers la porte et se pétrifia autant de surprise que de peur. Ce qu'il voyait dans l'encadrement de la porte... il était certain que ce n'était pas un chien. Il en avait trop vu lors de patrouilles, il en avait trop fuit et des bien plus gros.

« Ce... mais que fout un loups garou dans Winterfell ?!

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Fantôme n'est pas...

_ Parce qu'en plus ça a un nom ?! »

Il n'en revenait pas, mais où était il réellement tombé ? En tout cas hors de question qu'il ne s'approche de la porte tant que le loup était devant. À For Nox on l'avait souvent dit téméraire mais il n'était pas fou, son mollet se souvenait de la dernière rencontre avec un loup garou adulte. Ce jour là il n'avait pas été assez rapide mais au moins il avait eut son épée et ses dagues pour se défendre mais là...

Jon tenta de le calmer et lui expliqua que son loup était domestiqué, qu'il devait s'attendre à en voir d'autres puisque les cinq enfants Stark en avaient reçu un chacun. Il prit le temps de lui expliquer les circonstances dans lesquelles ils avaient trouvé les louveteaux, cela lui prit tout de même une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Il se surprit lui même à parler autant. Doucement il le poussa vers la sortie et se cala entre Fantôme et Laïar alors qu'ils descendaient vers la salle des repas. Il ne lui posa pas plus de questions et se contenta d'observer cet étrange hôte.

Famélique, les cheveux aussi long que ceux d'une femme, son visage aurait pu paraître androgyne si son attitude n'avait pas été aussi virile et si ses yeux vairons n'avaient pas eu cet air de combattant. Combien de temps avait il passé inconscient ? Que lui était il arrivé et pourquoi ? Jon ne pouvait s'empecher de se poser ces questions. Après tout quand Broussaille l'avait trouvé il était couvert de boue et d'herbe, la marque sur son cou saignait abondament

À coté de lui Laïar s'arrêta et le regarda intensément, cherchant visiblement à comprendre quelque chose. Jon préféra attendre qu'il parle. C'était la première fois depuis son réveil que le garde de la nuit ne semblait pas sur la défensive.

Il ne dit cependant rien et reprit leur chemin. C'était là un autre point que Jon trouva étrange. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans le château or depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la cour principale, le jeune homme avait au moins un pas d'avance sur lui même. Comment pouvait il savoir où il allait ?

* * *

Alooooors ? Plaisant ? déplaisant ? intriguant ? (pas chiante avec toutes ses questions hehehe~)

.

.

.

Un petit commentaire ? ^^'


	3. Chapter 2

Bien le bonjour, bonsoir, tout ce que vous voudrez !  
Voici donc la suite de ma fic "Game of lives"

Commençons avec un MERCI à ceux qui ont commencé à la lire et qui, je l'espère vont continuer ^^".

Ensuite il est normal de préciser que seul les personnages apparaissant dans l'univers de Game of Thrones ne sont pas à moi mais à leur créateur G.R.R. Martin, de plus je ne touche rien à la publication de cette fanfiction, etc ...

* * *

Il s'agit de ma deuxième fic sur cet univers et cette fois j'ose m'attaquer à la période des romans et de la série... MAIS s'agissant d'une fic, j'ai prit pour parti de juste prendre les personnages et la période de l'histoire de base.

En effet, dans cette fic les événements de la série ne se sont pas passés (et j'avoue que je ne sais pas encore si certains se passeront XD) et les personnages sont plus âgés que dans l'histoire de base. Par exemple dans cette fic Robb et Jon auront aux alentours de 16 ans... je sais ça n'avance pas à grand chose ^^'

OUI cette fic est centrée sur un OC : Laïar Sombrelune (désolée pour le nom j'avoue avoir manqué d'inspiration ^^') ET NON je ne m'identifie pas à l'OC -_- c'est juste que je voulais tester une idée qui m'est passée par la tête un soir où je regardais la série là...

Enfin, je tiens à préciser que **la parution des chapitres** **sera aléatoire /!\** Car pour moi écrire est un passe temps et j'ai un travail qui me prend pas mal de temps ajouté à des études personnelles et d'autres projets (fics ou autre). De plus je n'écris que lorsque j'ai de l'inspiration donc pas toutes les secondes. Je vous remercierais de prendre ces paramètres en compte et m'excuse par avance s'il vous viens l'envie de m'étriper XD

Bien je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture =)

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

Ils approchaient des portes de la salle des repas lorsque Laïar s'arrêta et se figea en regardant sur sa droite. Jon jeta un coup d'œil pour voir ce qui avait inquiété le jeune homme à ses cotés : Arya et sa louve, Nymeria, arrivaient en courant vers eux. Rapidement Laïar recula d'une bonne dizaine de pas, manquant de s'entremêler les pieds à cause de la faiblesse encore présente dans jambes. Il tendit la main pour le rattraper mais ne saisit que du vide. Arya étant arrivée à leur niveau il lui demanda calmement de tenir Nymeria à distance.

De son coté Laïar notait la dégaine de la jeune fille qui se faisait ébouriffer les cheveux par Jon. Les cheveux brun, les yeux gris de cet Eddark Stark, un visage bien solennel pour une gamine... D'une oreille distraite il entendit ce dernier lui demander d'écarter Nymeria... était ce là le nom donner au second loup ? En tout cas il semblait moins bien dressé que l'albinos, l'enfant eut grand mal à écarter la bête de plus de deux mètres. Ceci fait elle se planta devant lui et fit une révérence peu gracieuse en se présentant :

« Bonjours je suis Arya Stark, voici Nymeria et vous êtes ?

_ Laïar Sombrelune, à votre service demoiselle. Il sourit à l'enfant tandis qu'il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait une courbette faute de pouvoir saluer dignement.

_ Vous semblez bien mal, avez vous manger ?

_ Il vient seulement de se réveiller Arya, nous y allions. Et toi ? As tu mangé ?

_ Non, j'attendais de te voir, je voulais te montrer quelque chose...

Jon eut l'air embarrassé, il ne pouvait délaisser l'homme dont son père lui avait implicitement confier la surveillance.

_ Allez y donc Jon, de l'autre coté de cette porte se trouvent suffisamment de gens pour que je ne puisse m'enfuir, si vous craignez que je ne parte regardez moi juste entrer.

Laïar jouait sur les mots et son cadet le comprit vite, il riposta avec un ton qui trahissait son amusement naissant :

_ Et quand bien même vous trouveriez le moyen de vous enfuir, votre corps boiteux saurait il vous faire pousser une nouvelle porte ?

_ Ah ça... seuls les anciens dieux le sachent... »

Il se détourna du duo et posa ses mains à plat contre la lourde porte, il grimaça intérieurement. Ce seul effort faisait crier ses muscles mais il fut reconnaissant au jeune homme derrière lui de ne pas lui prêter main forte. À son visage il était clair qu'il avait remarquer son visage se contracter sous l'effort. Le battant de la porte s'ouvrit sur une grande salle qu'il pensait bien connaître pourtant elle lui sembla bien plus différente que dans ses souvenirs. Les pierres faisaient plus vielles et le bois des tables et des bancs était plus abîmé. Mais bon il n'était pas venu depuis un long moment depuis qu'il avait rejoint les patrouilleurs. Il lança un regard aux gens attablés, nombreux étaient ceux qui s'étaient détournés de leurs plats pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Le mot avait du courir comme quoi il avait été trouvé par les enfants Stark.

Encore là il ne vit aucun visage connu pourtant depuis son dernier passage il aurait du reconnaître une poignée de personnes. Au bout de la salle, assis à une longue table, se trouvait Eddard et sa famille. À sa droite se trouvait une femme de son âge, sûrement sa femme et très certainement une habitante de Vivesaigues au vu de ses yeux bleus et de ses cheveux auburn. De plus si elle était sa femme elle devait être d'une grande famille. Une Tully donc. Le long du reste de la table se trouvaient le mestre, deux ou trois nobles important et les autres enfants Stark du moins il le pensait. Il y avait un adolescent peut être un peu plus vieux que Jon qui ressemblait très fortement à sa mère, une jeune fille d'une grande beauté, le jeune Bran qui était à son chevet et un autre garçonnet. Là intervenait son problème Jon n'avait il pas dit « les cinq enfants Stark » ? Il en avait quatre face à lui et il venait d'en quitter deux. La jeune Arya qui s'était elle même présentée et que les Autres l'emportent si Jon n'était pas du sang d'Eddard !

Justement ce dernier se leva tandis que Bran lui faisait des signes de la main, en s'approchant de la table Laïar capta quelques bribes de conversations, des murmures le concernant étaient nombreux. À sa grande surprise le lord l'invita à s'attabler avec eux, il restait de la place aux cotés de la belle jeune fille et de ce qui pouvait être sa gouvernante au regard sévère que la femme lui porta. Il nota aussi le fait que derrière la table, sous les chaises de leur maîtres, se trouvaient des loups. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à s'asseoir là. D'une manière humble et polie il s'excusa et argumenta qu'il n'était pas de rang à s'installer à une telle table avant de se diriger vers un bout de banc libre près d'un groupe de jeunes soldats.

Le parfum des plats lui rappela qu'il avait l'estomac cruellement vide. Il attendit de voir que tous avaient leur assiettes pleines et prit un pilon de volaille et deux ou trois pommes de terre fumantes. C'était sans compter sur le mestre qui s'était levé de table pour venir à la sienne avec un air sévère. Laïar allait lui demander ce qu'il désirait lorsque le vieil homme se saisit d'une louche et servit plus que de raison son patient qui vit son assiette déborder de ragoût.

« Après ce que vous devez avoir vécu je m'attends à ce que vous ne sortiez pas sans que cette assiette ne soit totalement vidée et saucée.

_ … Pa... pardon mestre mais... quoi ?

_ Vous devez manger, vous êtes bien faible et pâle. Vous avez mit trois jours à vous éveiller et vos cotes sont saillantes, mangez. »

Le mestre retourna ensuite à sa table non sans le garder à l'œil. Laïar grogna et essaya tant bien que mal d'avaler son assiette mais il se sentait comme lorsqu'il revenait de quatre semaines de patrouille. Son estomac ne semblait pu avoir la même capacité que lorsqu'il était encore en geôle a attendre que le verdict tombe. Arrivé a la moitié il maudissait le Mestre et sa louche, il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Un frottement contre sa jambe le fit regarder vers le bas avant de sursauter violemment : contre sa jambe se trouvait un des loups, il n'aurait pas pu le confondre avec un chien ou un quelconque autre loup du sud du mur. Il se décala vers la place que son voisin venait de quitter, le loup le suivit. D'un coup de coude son voisin de table attira son attention et lui montra tour a tour son assiette et le loup. Il ne voulait quand même pas qu'il le nourrisse, si ? Eh bien si, l'homme lui expliqua que les loups des plus jeunes enfants Stark avaient prit cette habitude en ayant vu les chiens du maître piqueux le faire. Il hésita mais l'idée même d'avaler une nouvelle bouchée lui soulevait le cœur il jeta un coup d'œil au mestre et vit que ce dernier était en pleine discussion avec son hôte. Il posa son assiette sous la table.

_« C'est bien la première fois que je nourrirai volontairement un loup garou... » _

Lorsque l'animal eut finit son assiette il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au mestre qui continuait sa discussion, parfait. Discrètement il remit son assiette devant lui et après un signe amical envers son voisin de table entreprit de quitter la salle. Il nota au passage que le jeune Bran et son loup s'étaient aussi levés. Il n'était pas dupe. Autant le mestre avait finit par le lâcher du regard, autant l'enfant qui avait fini de manger bien avant lui n'avait sûrement manqué aucun de ses gestes. Il soupira, lui qui pensait avoir deux minutes sans être surveillé...

Au détour d'un couloir qui menait au bois sacré, Laïar s'adossa au mur et attendit le dit Bran. Celui ci le fit doucement rire lorsque seule sa tête apparue de l'autre couloir. Le jeune garçon rougit aussitôt d'embarras en voyant que le malade l'attendait :

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu étais très discret mais j'ai gardé l'œil sur toute votre table... et sur la salle en me levant. Cependant je m'attendais plus à être surveillé par un garde.

_ Je ne vous surveille pas ! Je...

_ Tu es curieux, c'est normal à ton âge... d'ailleurs quel âge as tu ?

_ J'ai 9 ans, et vous ?

_ J'en ai... 18 ou 19, j'ai arrêté de compter il y a un bon moment déjà.

_ On ne croirait pas ! Je pensais que vous aviez le même âge que Robb et Jon !

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Ils ont tout les deux 15 ans, Robb en aura 16 dans peu de temps...

_ Tout les deux ?

_ Oui, Jon a quelques mois de moins que Robb et...

_ Combien d'enfants Stark êtes vous au juste ? Jon m'avait prévenu que les cinq enfant Stark avaient reçu chacun un loup. Or je sais encore compter et il y a six loups garous... et cette histoire de frères du même âge...

_ En fait Jon ne porte pas le nom de notre père, il s'appelle Jon Snow... ici … tout le monde l'appelle le …

_ Le bâtard je suppose ? Étonnant qu'il soir présent dans le château...

_ C'est notre frère ! Il en a tout autant le droit que chacun d'entre nous !

_ Si tu le dis... c'est juste que c'est peu courant...

_ Dites, vous êtes vraiment un membre de la garde de nuit ?

_ Pourquoi cette question ?

_ Vous portiez une assez vieille tenue noire et des armes tout aussi vieilles...

_ Pas tant vieilles que cela...

_ Vous plaisantez ! Vous portiez une épée longue en acier valyrien !

_ Oui, on me l'a offert en remerciement, et donc ? Ça ne signifie pas qu'elle est d'une importante vieillesse...

_ Qu'est ce qui est vieux pour vous ? Parce que cela fait tout de même près de quatre cents ans que l'antique Valyria n'a pu en créé.

_ … « l'antique Valyria » ?

_ Oui, vous savez compter mais vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire du Fléau de Valyria ?

_ ...

_ Avez vous donc aidé un membre d'une grande famille ?

_ Non...

Laïar garda le silence pendant un instant, méditant sue ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Finalement il soupira et se tourna vers Bran :

_ Dis moi Brandon, ton loup est accepté dans le bois sacré ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je vais interroger le barral si cela t'intéresse.

_ Vous connaissez le chemin ?

_ Oui...

_ Vous êtes donc déjà venus ? Pourquoi mon père ne vous a pas reconnu ? Et vous, pourquoi semblez vous si perdu en voyant les visages des plus vieux ?

_ … C'est ce pourquoi je dois me recuei...llir... c'est... »

Tout en parlant Laïar et Bran avaient reprit leur marche vers le bois sacré. Ils venaient d'arriver à l'entrée du bois sacré quand le plus vieux c'était arrêté, médusé devant le bois si différent de celui qu'il connaissait. C'était impossible que ça ai autant changé en quoi, trois ans ?

_« Ça, l'hiver qui devient été, tant de visages inconnus dans un lieu que j'ai côtoyé, une couronne disparue... des Stark différents...Serais-je en train de devenir fou ? C'est tout bonnement impossible ce genre de choses ! » _

« Bran ?

_ Il y a un problème ?

_ Je... nous sommes en été non ?

_ Oui bien évidement pourquoi ?

_ Rien je viens de voir passé un oiseau que je n'avais vu que lors de mon dernier hiver.

_ Oui mais depuis neuf ans vous devriez bien savoir qu'on est en été... Vous pensez que c'est signe que l'hiver arrive ?

_ Hum... _ Neuf ans ? Combien de temps ais-je … dormi ? Perdu conscience ?... et si j'avais bel et bien été décapité ? Combien de temps suis-je mort ? Comment ais-je pu revivre ?! Et cette histoire de Fléau de Valyria... quatre siècles ? Impossible...»_

Il n'écouta plus du tout le jeune garçon et s'enfonça dans le bois sacré, cherchant à trouver toutes les différences entre son dernier passage aujourd'hui. Il y en avait beaucoup trop pour que ça ne soit qu'une question de plusieurs semaine ou deux trois années. Et cet été qui durait depuis neuf ans, que lui était il arrivé ? Cette situation le perturbait et l'énervait prodigieusement, il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Et ce qu'il aimait encore moins il le vivait actuellement. Être essoufflé alors qu'il n'avait fait que marcher d'un pas pressé sur trois cent pas entre des arbres...

Maintenant qu'il était à l'arrêt et qu'il ne parvenait pas à calmer son souffle il en grognait presque de frustration. Et Bran qui revenait à la charge en lui demandant s'il se sentait bien... avait il l'air d'un mourant ?! De rage il frappa dans un arbre à sa droite :

« Pu... et merde tien !

_ Laïar vous allez bi...

_ Ça suffit.

_ Pardon ?

_ Désolé j'ai besoin d'air, j'me tire. »

* * *

Et voilà ! Un autre chapitre de fini, j'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire voire même de plus en plus ! héhéhé !


	4. Chapter 3

Bien le bonjour, bonsoir, tout ce que vous voudrez !  
Voici donc la suite de ma fic "Game of lives"

Commençons avec un MERCI à ceux qui ont commencé à la lire et qui, je l'espère vont continuer ^^".

Ensuite il est normal de préciser que seul les personnages n'apparaissant pas dans l'univers de Game of Thrones sont à moi, les autres appartenant à leur créateur G.R.R. Martin, de plus je ne touche rien à la publication de cette fanfiction, etc ...

* * *

Il s'agit de ma deuxième fic sur cet univers et cette fois j'ose m'attaquer à la période des romans et de la série... MAIS s'agissant d'une fic, j'ai prit pour parti de juste prendre les personnages et la période de l'histoire de base.

En effet, dans cette fic les événements de la série ne se sont pas passés (et j'avoue que je ne sais pas encore si certains se passeront XD) et les personnages sont plus âgés que dans l'histoire de base. Par exemple dans cette fic Robb et Jon auront aux alentours de 16 ans... je sais ça n'avance pas à grand chose ^^'

OUI cette fic est centrée sur un OC : Laïar Sombrelune (désolée pour le nom j'avoue avoir manqué d'inspiration ^^') ET NON je ne m'identifie pas à l'OC -_- c'est juste que je voulais tester une idée qui m'est passée par la tête un soir où je regardais la série là...

Enfin, je tiens à préciser que **la parution des chapitres** **sera aléatoire /!\** Car pour moi écrire est un passe temps et j'ai un travail qui me prend pas mal de temps ajouté à des études personnelles et d'autres projets (fics ou autre). De plus je n'écris que lorsque j'ai de l'inspiration donc pas toutes les secondes. Je vous remercierais de prendre ces paramètres en compte et m'excuse par avance s'il vous viens l'envie de m'étriper XD

Bien je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture =)

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Bran de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire et s'élança au travers du bois sacré pour rejoindre un pans de mur qu'il escalada sans soucis et se cacha dans une cavité derrière un rideau de plantes grimpantes. Cependant à peine posé il peina encore plus à reprendre son souffle et ses jambes le firent atrocement souffrir. Ses muscles étaient ils en si mauvais état ? Il fit tomber sa chemise et s'observa. Le mestre avait raison, ses cotes étaient saillantes et il n'avait que peu de muscles sur les bras. Lui qui à la base n'était pas des plus imposant, le voilà maintenant plus que chétif, pas étonnant que le gamin ait été surpris de son âge.

Bien, il avait du pain sur la planche : dans un premier temps il devrait se remplumer un peu et recouvrir ses pleines capacités, ensuite il lui faudrait trouver le fin mot de cette histoire. Son ...cauchemar étant la dernière chose dont il avait souvenir. Car oui, ça il ne pouvait l'ignorer, il avait bel et bien été décapité ! Il était un peu perdu en fait. Ne serait ce que pour l'époque dans laquelle il se trouvait, s'il avait vraiment été ressuscité et donc pourquoi ? Il se perdit dans ses pensées, cherchant dans le creux de sa main une quelconque réponse à ses questions. Qu'allait il faire s'il venait réellement d'une autre époque ? Combien de temps c'était il écoulé depuis ?

Il pensa à ce que le jeune Bran venait de lui dire à propos de Valyria, ce "fléau"... de quoi s'agissait il ? Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de se renseigner à ce propos. Il fallait aussi qu'il sache exactement à quelle époque il se trouvait, ce n'est certainement pas en une dizaine d'années que tout ce qu'il connaissait avait pu autant changer. Il ne se rappelait que de ce qui l'avait conduis à être décapité, tout ça à cause de... il serra le poing au point d'en saigner tant ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa paume.

_« Gohdro... soit sûr que je me veng... non mais qu'est ce que je dis ? Je sais déjà pas ou je suis et je veux me venger de ce crétin ? J'espère juste que son sortilège aura échoué... puissent les anciens dieux m'avoir entendu et puissent ils avoir usé de ces âmes à bon escient. Même s'il s'agissait de … RRAAAAAAH ! Pourquoi je l'ai écouté ? Comment a t'on pu utilisé nos frères ?_

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long des joues tandis qu'il serrait les dents pour ne pas faire de bruits, même s'il se savait seul il était hors de question de gémir comme un nourrisson en pleurs. Ils étaient morts et leurs âmes, leurs os et leurs sangs avaient atteint les dieux. Il espérait juste que ça ait ralentit la progression du mal pendant un temps. En tout cas pour ce qu'il en avait vu, ce mal ne devait pas avoir dépassé le bas du Mur...

Une quinte de toux le prit, décidément cette gorge, en la frottant il se rendit compte que sa petite course avait fait saigner sa cicatrice... super il allait assurément devoir subir un sermon du mestre... Cela lui donna une idée, le mestre ne savait pas qu'il avait gentiment discuté avec le petit Bran ainsi il allait pouvoir se servir des informations que l'enfant lui avait donné pour faire croître ses connaissances très minimes de sa propre situation.

Il arrêta de respirer, un bruit attira son attention, quelque chose grattait contre l'enceinte du bois sacré au dessus de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil au delà du rideau de plantes pour voir un gamin qu'il identifia comme Bran grimper le long d'une vieille tour.

_« Bah ça... un vrai écureuil... »_

Il attendit encore un moment avant de se dire qu'il n'allait tout de même pas attendre la nuit pour faire surface. En plus les deux ou trois gardes qu'il avait vu passer ne devaient pas chercher le gamin qui était clairement visible.

_« Bon quand faut y aller... »_

Laïar sortit difficilement de sa cachette et se laissa glisser le long du mur pour atterrir sourdement au sol. Il grimaça à la réception et chancela le temps d'atteindre un arbre. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait encore ? Il se sentait faible et ses jambes ne le portaient qu'à peine. Non mais il devait être maudis, rien ne pouvait être pire. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne l'abandonnent sans crier gare et comme par hasard devant le barral. Quel esprit le hantait pour qu'il subisse tout ça ? Qu'avait il fait d'autre que ce pourquoi on l'avait fait exécuté ? Il tourna son regard vers l'arbre ancestral, longeant des yeux son tronc, son visage, ses branches, ses feuilles rouges..? des feuilles de sang... Il se caressa la gorge. C'était douloureux d'y penser tout comme ça l'était d'y toucher. En fait il était sûr que la plaie suintait encore... était ce là une énième punition pour ses crimes ?

Un bruissement de feuille le fit se retourner en sursautant et il se retrouva nez à nez avec le loup garou albinos. Sous la surprise il laissa échapper un cri qui n'eut rien de bien viril et par pur réflexe il tenta de se lever pour s'enfuir. Tentative qui échoua lamentablement et il ne du son salut qu'à une paire de bras qui lui évitèrent un plongeon dans l'étang au pieds de l'arbre sacré. Il souffla de soulagement et se retourna pour remercier le propriétaire des bras. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé qu'il pourrait s'agir du maître du loup albinos. Celui ci le regardait avec une inquiétude qui ne lui plut pas du tout mais entre ça et le loup...

« Si tu me demande si je vais bien je te noies dans cet étang dont tu viens si généreusement de m'éviter un bain...

Il avait vexé Jon, il le sentait et le voyait à son expression soudainement agacée, mais il n'en avait cure.

_ Désolé mais quand je vous ai entendu crier comme une fillette y a même pas une minute j'ai cru avoir ma chance en portant secours à une frêle jeune fille.

_ J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas en train de sous-entendre que je passe pour une femme...

_ C'est toi qui t'es montré désagréable le premier je te signale... grogna John.

_ Ah tu me tutoie maintenant ?

_ Parce que tu m'agace prodigieusement...

_ Tu m'en vois ravie, merci tu as égayé ma journée...

_ De rien même si ce n'est pas par plaisir...

_ Wow ! Tu fais quoi là ?!

Jon s'était redressé et avait passé un des bras de Laïar par dessus son épaule pour l'aider à se lever. Révolté et surprit Laïar se débattit mais sans grand succès à cause de la faiblesse de son corps :

_ Je t'aide à retourner à ta chambre.

_ J'ai pas besoin d'aide, lâche m...

_ Tu ne tiens même pas debout, ne sois pas idiot. »

Vexé par la remarque pourtant véridique, Laïar s'arrangea pour faire un croque-en-jambe à Jon et tout deux finirent à l'eau. Laïar en sortit le premier et aussitôt se mit debout, en appuis contre le barral faute de tenir sans chuter. Du coin de l'œil il nota que le loup n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, peut être était il mal dressé finalement, il s'était en fait attendu à se faire attaqué dès sa sortie de l'eau.

« Fantôme n'est pas bête, il n'attaquera pas un faible... »

C'était juste une toute petite phrase que Jon avait grogner quand il avait remarqué le regard du plus vieux vers Fantôme. Mais cette seule phrase suffit pour remettre le blessé à sa place pendant un instant. En soupirant Laïar ramassa sa chemise qui traînait au sol et l'enfila. Au moins elle était sèche. Il ne prêta pas vraiment attention à Jon qui fixait depuis un moment les nombreuses cicatrices qui ressortaient sur sa peau pâle. Lorsqu'il était encore dans la garde de nuit, on ne faisait plus tellement attention à ça, en fait il n'y avait que les nouveaux venus pour y prendre garde. Il se rappela douloureusement l'un d'entre eux, un petit blond... s'il se souvenait bien c'était une jeune noble qui avait choisit une autre famille que la sienne. Ce petit... Lannister s'il se souvenait bien, il avait quitter sa famille pour rejoindre celle qu'était la garde de nuit... et lui, il l'avait...

Laiar secoua la tête en ravalant un sanglot. Il était fatigué et se laissait aller à la mélancolie et à ses souvenirs, ce n'était pas bon dans sa situation. Il tourna le regard vers le plus jeune qui le fixait bizarrement. Avait il déjà parlé au petit Bran ? Hum... sûrement, le gamin semblait bien bavard avec son ... frère.

Du point de vue de Jon c'était une toute autre histoire. Un peu plus tôt Bran lui avait justement dit que leur « invité » avait en fait dix huit ans, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire, pas avec ce corps rachitique en tout cas. Et pas plus avec ce caractère. Mais en voyant ces cicatrices il se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu vivre le jeune homme et se dit que la différence d'âge ne pouvait peut être pas se compter qu'au physique. Se retenant de demander l'origine de ces cicatrices, notamment de la plus grande qui lui traversait tout le torse de l'épaule droite à la hanche gauche, il ne lui demanda pas non plus pourquoi il avait auparavant retiré son haut. Cependant lorsqu'il fut question de le ramener il dut menacer Laïar de le porter comme une jouvencelle s'il n'y mettait pas du sien et n'acceptait pas son aide. Étonnement ce dernier fut plus docile en moins de cinq minutes.

D'un commun accord ils s'entendirent sur le fait de ne pas parler de leur mésaventure commune au mestre qui ne laissa pas une seconde de répit à Laïar. Ce dernier eut d'ailleurs droit au sermon auquel il s'attendait mais n'eut pas l'occasion d'interroger le vieil homme à propos de sa situation. Il fut très rapidement envoyé au lit comme un enfant par le vieillard sans qu'il n'ait pu dire mot sous le regard amusé de Jon Snow. Ce dernier vit là une énième occasion de charrier le malade. Il lui tendit donc son bras comme on le tendait aux jeunes femmes.

Pas dupe Laïar grogna dans sa barbe inexistante et passa à coté du bâtard en prenant bien soin de le bousculer au passage même s'il ne le fit pas beaucoup bouger. Prenant appuis contre le mur à sa droite, il entreprit de remonter à sa chambre. La chose ne fut pas aisée, surtout avec ses jambes qui le faisaient souffrir et la présence du bâtard dans son dos. Il n'aspirait qu'aux fourrures dans lesquelles il s'était réveillé le matin même et non plus à cette situation. Se perdant dans ses pensées, le jeune homme en oublia presque celui qui le suivait. Comment avait il put se retrouvé dans ce genre de situation ? C'était improbable, combien de temps s'était il écouté depuis son dernier souvenir ? Il était certain d'avoir été décapité, son cou en était une preuve, mais après ? Que c'était il passé ?

L'étranger s'arrêta en plein milieu des marches, faisant fit du fait que Jon était derrière lui. Il était perdu, totalement perdu. Il inspira un grand coup et se tourna vers le bâtard :

« Dis moi Jon Snow, en quelle année sommes nous précisément ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Je crains que mes souvenirs ne s'embrouillent et cet été qui se rafraîchît... peux tu me dire en quelle année nous sommes ? »

Laïar n'était pas bête, la tête du plus jeune parlait pour lui. La question était déjà suffisamment étrange comme ça et ses justifications étaient inutiles. Semblant mesurer les propos de l'étranger Jon hésita un moment et lui répondit, curieux de voir jusqu'où irait sa réaction. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à CE genre de réaction...

* * *

Et voilà ! Un autre chapitre de fini, j'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire voire même de plus en plus ! héhéhé !


End file.
